Jeep Commander
DaimlerChrysler (2006-07) Chrysler (2008-2010) | production = 2006–2010 | class = Full Size SUV | layout = Front engine, rear-wheel drive / four-wheel drive | platform = XK | body_style = 4-door SUV | engine = 3.7 L PowerTech V6 }} | 2 = }} | 3 = }} | 4= }} | 5= }} | 6 = }} }}4.7 L PowerTech V8 | 2 = }} | 3 = }} | 4 = }} | 5 = }} | 6 = }} }}5.7 L Hemi V8 | 2 = }} | 3 = }} | 4 = }} | 5 = }} | 6 = }} }}3.0 L CRD V6 (Europe) }} | 2 = }} | 3 = }} | 4 = }} | 5 = }} | 6 = }} }} | transmission = 5-speed automatic W5A580 | length = | width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | related = Jeep Grand Cherokee }} The Jeep Commander (XK) is a full size SUV produced from 2006 to 2010. It was first introduced at the 2005 New York Auto Show. While in production, it was sold as a 7-passenger counterpart of the Jeep Grand Cherokee. The Commander's styling was much more boxy than the Grand Cherokee, with an upright windshield and squared-off sides. It featured a stepped roof for the second and third-row seats (which were mounted higher than the first-row seats), but as on the GMC Envoy XL and Chevrolet TrailBlazer EXT, this was cleverly disguised by the roof rack. Another intersting feature was its three moonroofs called "Command View". The Commander came with the optional entertainment package which included a DVD player, TV, and rear parking camera. Jeep is the third company to produce a vehicle called the Commander, after the Studebaker Commander and the Scammell Commander. While the Jeep Wagoneer was the Commander's initial inspiration, it was built upon the WK Grand Cherokee and resembled the discontinued third generation Jeep Cherokee (XJ), as well as the second generation KK Jeep Liberty. Trims For its introductory year, the Commander was available in base and Limited trim. For 2007, the base was renamed Sport, and the top-line Overland model was added. These three trim levels carried on until 2009, when the Overland was dropped. Only Sport and Limited models were offered for 2010, the Commander's final year. Engines The Jeep Commander offered a base V6 engine with an optional 4.7 L Magnum and 5.7 L Hemi V8: * 3.7 L PowerTech V6 (2006–2010) * 4.7 L PowerTech V8 (2006–2009) * 5.7 L Hemi V8 (2006–2010) In Europe and certain other markets like Chile, South Africa, and South Korea, the Commander offers a V6 Diesel engine developed by DaimlerChrysler with BlueTec technology: * 3.0 L CRD V6 Turbo Diesel, 160 kW (218 hp DIN) and 510 N·m (376 ft·lbf) Total American sales Discontinuation The Jeep Commander was discontinued after the 2010 model year. With this, Chrysler dealerships only offer 7-seat SUVs under the Dodge brand, such as the similarly-sized Journey crossover SUV and the larger Grand Cherokee-based 2011 Durango. Chrysler CEO Sergio Marchionne announced at the January 2011 North American International Auto Show held in Detroit, that an "upper-scale" 7-seat Jeep SUV is to be introduced January 2013, and will revive the Grand Wagoneer name. References External links * xkjeeps.com * Jeep Commander Info * Jeep Commander 4.7 L 2007 model year test * Jeep Commander Blog Commander Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Austria